Usuario:Takashi Kannami
El Reloj * Mi Mensaje Flotante * Mi Firma * Mi Sandbox |Compañero = Hotaru Senju |Armas = Shuriken Kunai Cuchillas de Chakra |Ocupacion = Estudiante Wikianero Reversor |Clan = Clan Uzumaki Clan Hōzuki Clan Uchiha Clan Senju |Familia = |Especie = Calamar, Langosta |Elemento = 18px Agua (afinidad) 18px Tierra (afinidad) 18px Fuego 18px Rayo 18px Viento |Jutsus = Elemento Agua: Jutsu Dragón de Agua Elemento Agua: Choque de Olas de Agua Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego Elemento Viento: Daño de Presión Elemento Tierra: Lanza de Tierra Elemento Tierra: Jutsu de Petrificación Amaterasu Susanoo Espada de Totsuka Espejo de Yata Jutsu: Clon de Sombra Jutsu: Multiclones de Sombras Técnica de la Portadora de la Oscuridad Shinra Tensei Banshō Ten'in Eliminación de Alma Camino Animal Camino Naraka}} Contribuciones # Tekuno Kanden # Hayama Shirakumo # Jutsu Secreto de la Hoja: Mil Años de Muerte # Chakra Líquido # Manga 9 El peor de los clientes # Manga 50 ¡¡Yo sola...!! # Manga 378 ¡¡Uno a Uno...!! # Rasengan Planetario # Manga 83 La defensa perfecta. ¡¿Destrozada?! # Manga 84 ¡¡El genio del esfuerzo...!! # Manga 87 ¡¡Termina la fase preliminar... # Opening 5 de Naruto Seishun Kyosokyoku # Opening 7 de Naruto Namikaze Satellite # Opening 9 de Naruto Yura Yura # Proyecto Banda Sonora (soy el encargado) # Banda Sonora (adopte el artículo, ya que le hize una mejora) # Películas (adopte el artículo, ya que lo mejore bastante) # OVA # Volúmen 25 Itachi y Sasuke (Volúmen) # Volúmen 21 Imperdonable # Ending 15 de Naruto Shippuden U can do it! # Ending 1 de Naruto Shippuden Nagareboshi ~ Shooting Star # Volúmen 22 Metempsicosis # Volúmen 27 El día de la partida # Openings Alternos # Artbook 02 Horario Wikiamigos Si me conoces, y has hablado conmigo por el chat añadete a la lista ;). # Agaxz # Altamon123 # Alvaro1326 # Alvaro455 # AndreyNaruto # Ariel sharingan # Axux # BlakeFuria # Bruno italo # César Figueroa # Crazy javi sm # DarkGaara # Darkvampira102 # David07 # Dbafomega # Extremecamper # Fabritoon # Fer jose ignacio # Futon scream # Gahichi cahoshi # Glenson11 # Hnatsuki # Hiruzen Uzumaki # Infernape8910 # Infinitrix # Ivan-Ojeda # Jety # Jonas9809 # Juakoblabla # Kanon96 # Katon no Madara # Kisamemgx # Kratos God # Kratos God (Repuesto) # Kuroi suzumushi # Kuronado # Lasarito23 # Lautaro15 # Lord Sarutobi # LordVamdemon666 # Los Seis Caminos # Lucas el mejor 123 # Luz cahoshi # Madaraxuchija # Manuel Alejandro Barros Valencia # Marcronic # MeiTerumi # MissLadySky # NagatoMadara10 # Nagato Uzumaki Senju # NagatoYondaime # Nahare uchiha # Nasaku-uzumaki # Neidoru # Oliver0796 # Onoki de las dos escalas # RCCOOP # Renzojs # Ricardo2299 # Rodri el peque # Saile aipas # Sakura-hanabi # Santiago mendez # Sasuke UcHiA # Sasukeuzumaki # SasukeUzumaki # Shino-nara # SilverSatonix # Skim Uchiha Hozuki # Suigetsu21 # Suki Uzumaki # When the World Comes Down # Zider Ximenon Demasiada gente ¿no? Jiji, creo que soy el único que enlista toda la gente que conoce en el wiki B). Datos Frases * Las flores más hermosas, nacen en lugares inesperados. (original de mí) * Sin un pasado no puedo haber un futuro, y sin un futuro no puede haber un presente. * El ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un regalo (tomada de Kung Fu Panda) * Es mejor olvidar el pasado, porque si te quedas en él no podrás avanza hacia un futuro; aunque también es útil aprender de los errores cometidos. ¿Sabías qué... * soy fan del Rinnegan?. * edito cuándo me da la gana?. * soy y vivo en Colombia?. * estoy en la puerta de tu casa?. * llevo una motosierra y un machete conmigo?. * todo eso fue mentira?. * volví a mentir?. * me encanta el sarcasmo, Inciclopedia y las películas de Scary Movie?. * te perseguiré?. * estas perdiendo el tiempo?. * respecto a la oración de arriba, yo también hice lo mismo?. * Colombia esta estrategicamente ubicada?. * el día 11 del mes 11 (Noviembre ¬¬), del año 11, en el partido de Colombia vs Venezuela, Colombia hizo un gol a los 11 minutos de haber comenzado el partido y Venezuela empato faltando 11 minutos para que terminara el partido, y que quedaron 1-1 (11) ?. Blogs # ¿Quienes son los hijos, del Sabio de los 6 Caminos? # ¿Tu que opinas, sobre los Kekkei Tota y los Elementos Avanzados? # Cosas Extrañas de Naruto # El Chat IRC de Naruto Wiki # Teoría sobre el Elemento Yin, Elemento Yang y Elemento Yin-Yang # Lista de Jutsus Páginas Favoritas * Wiki Burijji * Evangelion Wiki * High School of the Dead Wiki * Kenichi Wiki * http://www.animextremist.com * http://www.abcjuegos.net/juego/bleach-vs-naruto * http://www.5dplay.net/ * http://www.5dplay.net/game/play/18794.html?name=Bleach+VS+Naruto+1.1 Personajes Favoritos 1 naruto.png|Naruto Uzumaki|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki Tsunade y Orochimaru de Jovenes.jpg|Tsunade Senju "Quinta Hokage"|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tsunade_Senju 85.jpg|Kakashi Hatake|link=htttp://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kakashi_Hatake 300px-Zabuza.jpg|Zabuza Momochi|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Zabuza_Momochi Hashirama_Senju.jpg|Hashirama Senju "Primer Hokage"|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hashirama_Senju Tobirama_Senju.jpg|Tobirama Senju "Segundo Hokage"|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Tobirama_Senju Hiruzen_Sarutobi.jpg|Hiruzen Sarutobi "Tercer Hokage"|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Hiruzen_Sarutobi Minato_Namikaze.jpg|Minato Namikaze "Cuarto Hokage" (Padre de Naruto)|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Minato_Namikaze Jiraiya Niño.png|Jiraiya|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Jiraiya Sasuke Uchiha.jpeg|Sasuke Uchiha|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sasuke_Uchiha SakuraHaruno.jpg|Sakura Haruno|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Sakura_Haruno 180px-Front Lotus Lee.jpeg|Rock Lee|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Lee Gaaras.jpg|Gaara|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Gaara 300px-Temari image.jpg|Temari|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Temari 300px-kankuro.jpg|Kankuro|link=http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kankuro Camino Deva.png|Tendo Sharingan de Itachi.jpg|Itachi Uchiha 300px-Kakuzu.jpg|Kakuzu 300px-Konohamaru2.jpg|Konohamaru ' '